1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a process for the suspending of solid lubricants, which are used in non-cutting hot forming of metals, lubricants containing graphite and polymers in water as a carrier liquid.
2. Prior Art
From Swiss Published Patent Specification Nos. 596,294 and 609,728, solid lubricants are known for the non-cutting forming of metals at high temperatures. Such lubricants contain graphite, polymers, suspension auxiliary agents and optionally other auxiliary agents, such as bactericides, which form a suspension with water. The addition of bactericides is necessary to avoid a bacterial decomposition of the suspending of solid lubricant suspension during storage; the suspension auxiliary agents serve the purpose of keeping the liquid and solid constitutents in homogeneous mixture over longer periods. The solid lubricant suspension is consumed during processing, i.e., the water on the tool of the workpieces evaporates and the polymer portion burns off. In the processing of the solid lubricants, the bacterial additions also are subjected to evaporation, which in view of their possible toxicity is undesirable and, together with the suspension auxiliary agents, form an undesirable, non-lubricating part of the solid lubricant formulation.